Untitled
by mouskin92
Summary: TRIAL FIC, SUMMARY MAY CHANGE. The story of Isabella's life  in the most literal sense  as she deals with the hand life dealt her, and how one day it could change for the better. E/B R/Em A/J. AU and slightly OOC. Rated M to cover possibilities.


A/N: OK, guys, this is an AU and slightly OOC fanfic varying from the original storyline. I am co-posting this fic with my LJ account (http:/mouskin92(dot)livejournal(dot)com/) to see what kind of repsonse I get, and if it's worth continuing. I know it's short, but if I continue the chapters will get longer. The rating is only M to be safe, as I'm not sure at the moment. There will be no lemons. Please give it a chance!

mouskin92

* * *

Miserable. That was the only thought going through my head at the moment. Miserable because I was feeling like crap. Miserable because I was still so unsatisfied with my life. Miserable because as I looked out the window, all I could see were dark grey stormclouds and torrential rain and occasional thunder and lightening.

Most people say it is good luck for it to be raining on your wedding day.

I think that is a load of bullshit that makes the girls feel better about the fact that their perfect day is being ruined.

I stared back at the girl looking in the mirror. She had it all: the body, the looks, the guy, the money. Do not get me severly wrong, that girl is not me. I sigh mentally as I look at the girl I have known since birth to be my best friend, getting primped and prepared for the final time before on her big day. Rosalie Hale, soon to be Rosalie McCarty, was the 'it' girl. All through highschool I was only part of the in crowd because she would not have it any other way. Not to make myself sound like a complete anti-social freak, I just was not as _outgoing_, as I like to put it, as her.

"Babe, come here please, I think this bow needs the "Bella" touch!" she asked, looking over at me sweetly. Her radiant face utterly glowed, her smile full and golden. I, beyond all hope of a hope, wished that might be me someday, but alas, at the moment it seems I will be unsatisfied forever.

She gently shooed the handy girl away as I stepped up towards the low stage she stood on, in the middle of the mirrored, white room. I looked at the girl apologetically as I reached for the soft white silk at Rosalie's back, and tied it immaculately into a bow at the bottom of the thousands of pearl buttons embroidered down the back of her bodice.

"Thanks gem." she said, turning to kiss me on the cheek. "Oh Gosh! You look so gorgeous!"

_Never as gorgeous as you_. I thought bitterly, but my contempt was only directed at myself. Rosalie was the most amazing friend a girl could ask for. I internally cursed myself for sounding so cliché, but it was so true. Sometimes the most obvious words are the most honest. Such as the sentence_I Love You_, which I'm sure Rosalie has heard a thousand and one times over. Those three words are some of the ones that hold the most emotion, the greatest amount of feeling, which a person can pour their soul, heart and passion in to.

I looked down at my bridesmaid dress trying to see the 'gorgeous' part. Yes, the dress was extremely nice, as Mr Hale simply could not settle for anything less than the best. Not that I minded, but I would not have thought twice about the price had it been cheap. It was a deep wine red, which matched my chocolate coloured hair perfectly, giving it a sultry impression, but the good points stopped there. My bust area felt entirely too revealing, simply because I was not used to wearing strapless garments, and I had to have the dress taken up several inches as I most certainly did NOT have Rosalie's endless legs. I felt too lumpy in the dress because it was made for the body of a woman. Yes, I had nice sized breasts, but the rest of my body was entirely out of proportion. My hips were just that little bit too small, making my thighs look larger than they were, unfortunately. The dress did cover that up, however, so I felt I could not complain about that so much.  
Ok, so the dress is not that bad, but I still did not feel gorgeous. I was pretty, mostly, but never like Rosalie.

"Thanks Rose. Of course, you do too." I murmured. Smiling for her, so she would not get suspicious. Rosalie always felt the need to make me feel like I belonged and that I was worth her time. She knew how bad my self-esteem issues were, and was always there, defending me to the extent I never deserved. I DID know I had low self-esteem, I just never felt any motivation to do anything about it.

"Ok, that's it! I guess I can't put this off any longer without starting to annoy my guests about how fashionably late I am!" she exclaimed, gathering her voluptuous skirts and stepping delicately off the platform. Her beautiful white heels peeped out from under her dress for a split second before disappearing again.

I watched as her expression started to get more and more tense. If Rosalie had one single fault, it would be she feared what Emmett McCarty thought of her every time he saw her, which is a completely blind fear in my opinion. Even after their five year long relationship, a year of that being engaged, she still felt like a nervous little girl around him, especially on important dates, and which was more important than today's?

"Rose, breathe, please. You are going to be just fine." She looked at me warily, before deciding I knew best, as always.

"Ok, let's kick this wedding in the butt!" she cheered. It was very easy to manipulate Rosalie's frame of mind, as she had ridiculously swinging moods, all the time.

"Sounds good." I smiled genuinely, even though I still did not feel much better. More than anything, I was over the moon for Rosalie, and was going to make sure everything went smoothly for her today.

I took one last look at the room behind me, catching my reflection and smiling tentatively, as I swept Rosalie's train from the floor and followed her to the garden, where the guests were waiting ever patiently, to celebrate Rosalie's happiest day with her.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review if you like!


End file.
